


Can He Not See? I'm HUNGRY!

by bastetsBard (MetaburoFanmaker)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaburoFanmaker/pseuds/bastetsBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Data's not on time with Spot the Cat's dinner, and Spot's not going to take that! A poem that any cat owner will understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can He Not See? I'm HUNGRY!

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a reposting of my most ancient fics. This is probably my first ever completed, edited fic. 12 year old me thought it was funny...

My stomach grumbles  
My mouth demands sustenance.

I'm HUNGRY! It's dinner time!

I saunter over to my green skinned master  
And paw at his feet.

He doesn't respond  
As per usual.

Can he not see?  
I'm HUNGRY!

I bite at his ankle  
And scratch his leg.

GRRRRR!  
Can he not see?  
I'm HUNGRY!  
WHERE'S DINNER?

I am tempted to tear up that pristine uniform.  
But I would be put in my crate like a bad cat.

Oh well.  
Time for drastic measures.  
I jump up on his computer console.  
He is watching the screen as information whizzes by.

Ignoring me.  
Can he not see?  
I'm HUNGRY!  
I get dizzy just watching him.

Soon he looks up.  
"Spot, you know you that you should not be on here."  
GRRR! He has the nerve to lift a cat down!

Can he not see?  
I'm HUNGRY!  
I again attempt to get his attention.  
I jump on his lap.

"No Spot," he insists.  
He should know not to refuse a cat.  
The nerve of some androids!

Can he not see?  
I'm HUNGRY!

But I dig my claws Into his polymer skin.  
He won't lift THIS cat down!  
"What is it you want, kitty-kitty?  
Are you hungry?"

What a stupid question!  
Can he not see?  
I'M HUNGRY!  
WHERE'S DINNER?!

I saunter over to the replicator  
And shriek my loudest meow.  
I think at him in a mental shout.

I'M HUNGRY!  
WHERE'S DINNER?

"Very well, Spot. But you are early."  
Yeah right.  
His chronometer has got to be off!

Mine sure isn't!  
It's always right!  
I'm a female cat!  
What did you expect?

AHHH!  
At last!  
FOOD!  
AND MY FAVORITE, TOO!

I dig straight into the luscious paste-yness of my banquet  
And am soon finished.  
My stomach burbles in approval.  
I smile as best a cat can do.

..but that was just a snack.  
I'M STILL HUNGRY!  
WHERE'S my REAL dinner?


End file.
